A local oscillator is an electronic oscillator used to generate a signal. An In-phase and Quadrature (I, Q) signals can be generated using a voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) or a Delay Locked Loop (DLL).
It is desirable to have a quadrature signal generator that reduces or eliminates mismatch of phase detectors and generates signals with desired duty cycle.